Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Yugioh Style
by Tea1706
Summary: Who Kill The Pharaoh ? Find Out In This Story.
1. Chapter 1 - Turnabout Murder

File 01: Prologue

November 30th, 1:00am

Domino City

?: Time - to - die.

Alyssa: Huh ?

*Stab*

Alyssa: Nooo.. [Fades to blackscreen]

November 30th, 8:00am

Wright & Co. Law Offices

Phoenix: [sighs] It's another day, and I haven't had any murder trials within the past few weeks.

*Ding*

Maya: Hiya Nick! Good morning!

Phoenix: Ahh.. (I wish she wouldn't do that) Hi Maya.

Maya: Nick. We just got a fax that we need to defend another person.

Phoenix: Uh? Huh?

Maya: Yeah. There was a murder in another realm.

Phoenix: (Another murder... great.. but in another planet, This should be fun) Uh Maya ?

Maya: Yes Nick ?

Phoenix: What realm is it ?

Maya: A realm where they use playing cards for dueling. I think the name of this realm was Yu-gi-oh.

Phoenix: (Hah. What a weird name for such a place.) Could I see that fax Maya ?

[Fax was added to the court record]

[Pic of Alyssa Muto with a bloody knife in her hand]

Phoenix: Alyssa Muto, she was seen standing over her husband body, with a dagger covered in his blood. When her sister-in-law Tea came in the room, she saw Alyssa covered in blood. With her husband lying on the floor... dead.

Maya: We better go to the Detention Center to talk to our client.

Phoenix: Let's go.

[Move]

[Detention Center]

November 30th, 9:00am,

Detention Center

Vistor's room

Alyssa: ...

Maya: ...

Phoenix: ... Um. Ms Alyssa.

*Ding*

[Alyssa looks at Phoenix]

Alyssa: [weeps] I can't believe my husband's dead.

Phoenix: ...

Alyssa: Who are you ?

[Court Record]

[Defense Attorney's Badge]

Alyssa: Oh, that's an attorney's badge.

Phoenix: Yes. My name is Phoenix Wright, and I will be your apointed defense attorney for your upcoming court trial.

Alyssa: I knew you were going to be my lawyer.

*Ding*

Phoenix: Wait. You "knew" I was going to be your lawyer.

Alyssa: Yes. I heard all about your famous victorys.

Examine. Move.

Talk. Present.

[You choose talk]

[The night of the murder]

Phoenix: So tell us, what happen on the night of the murder.

Alyssa: ...

Maya: Alyssa ?

Alyssa: [brusts into tears] I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR I DIDN'T I WOULDN'T NEVER HARM MY HUSBAND. I WAS FRAMED I TELL YOU! FRAMED!

Phoenix: I think we need some more light on the subject. Let's go investigate the crime scene.

Maya: Let's go Nick.

[Move]

November 30th,10:00am

Domino City

[Domino City - Alyssa's and her husband's house]

Maya: This is a really nice house.

Phoenix: Yeah. It sure is.

?: HEY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN HERE!

Phoenix: I know that yell from anywhere.

[Shows Dick Gumshoe]

Phoenix: It's just us.

Gumshoe: Oh hey pal, long time no see.

Maya: We came to investigate.

Gumshoe: Okay pal. If you need any new information, don't hastate to ask.

Examine. Move.

Talk. Present.

[You choose Examine]

[You clicked on the murder weapon]

Phoenix: This is the murder weapon.

Maya: And there is the victim's blood.

Phoenix: We need to keep this for evidence.

[Knife was added to the court record]

[You examine the note that's on the table]

Phoenix: Hey, there's a note on the table.

Maya: It says "Dear Alyssa," Looks like I'm the pharaoh now"

[Note was added to the court record]

Phoenix: We need to keep looking, there's got to be more clues to this.

[Examine]

[You examine the body]

Maya: So this is her husband. Huh. Nick, look at this.

Phoenix: There are 2 stab wounds one of the knife and the other of somthing else. But, what could it be ?

Maya: Let's go back and talk to Alyssa.

[Move]

November 30th, 1:00pm

Detention Center.

Alyssa: ...

Phoenix: [clears his throat to get her attention]

Alyssa: [sad] Oh. It's you.

[Talk]

[About your relationship]

Phoenix: How close where you to your husband ?

Alyssa: Him and I were really close. We had no arguments. Our marriage was perfect.

[Psych Lock time]

[Chains appears with 2 locks]

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Trail Begins

[shows Millennium Rod]

[Phoenix "Take That" soundclip]

Phoenix: This rod...

[Ding]

Phoenix: This IS the rod that kill your husband, right ?

Alyssa: Ah... um...

Phoenix: And the end of the rod, there was a dagger isn't it ?

Alyssa: Y-yes...

Phoenix: What's this ? It's the dagger isn't it ? There's a few blood stones on the rod...

Alyssa: Um... Please don't tease me...

Phoenix: Alyssa, you did murder you're own husband, didn't you ?

Alyssa: ...

Phoenix: Is this one of your Millennium Items, right ? And if the whole family found out, they'd get really mad, huh ?

Alyssa: ...

Phoenix: [in thought: She doesn't seem to be fighting back... I think I hit the bull's eye this time. But it's strange that the locks hasn't broken yet.]

* * *

><p>[Present]<p>

[Profile Picture: Dark Marik]

[Phoenix "Take That" soundclip]

* * *

><p>Alyssa: I-It's... It's him, isn't it ?<p>

Phoenix: Eh?

Alyssa: This man was the real killer.

Phoenix: [in thought: Her voice is shaking...] Who IS this "real killer" ?

Alyssa: Eh ? It was Marik.

Phoenix: Who ? How do you know this killer ? Do you know ?

Alyssa: Marik. He was the evil bad guy of the Yugioh realm. Along with Seto Kaiba, but he was more of an ass then evil. No, I wasn't aware of this.

Phoenix: You mean you weren't aware of the killing. You were discovered at the scene of the crime "with" the murder weapon "in your hand"

Alyssa: [gasps] You still believe I did it.

Phoenix: Well; yeah.

Alyssa: I didn't do it!

Phoenix: There's something you're not telling me Ms. Alyssa. Fess up.

* * *

><p>[2 locks shattered]<p>

[Chains disappeared]

[Unlock successful]

- About Your Relationship -

Alyssa: During Yugioh seasons 3,4; there was a time that Ishizu's young brother Marik who had a hatred toward my husband; all because he didn't want to go through his tomb keeper initiation. Marik's hatred grew and grew, until it developed into his darker half. After Marik's darker half emerged; he tryed to purse and kill the Pharaoh which was my husband.

Phoenix: Sorry to interupt, but what is a royal tomb keeper ?

Alyssa: A tomb keeper is someone who serves under the Pharaoh.

Phoenix: Continue.

Alyssa: The dark half would do anything to get what he wants. That would include mind-control his family or friends. Even threaten to kill. One day I was at home, cleaning, and saw the Millennium Rod on the bed. I went to pick it up. That's when it happened; it fell like I was under Marik's mind-control. Marik controled my body to take the rod, use the dagger part of the rod, to stab the Pharaoh.

Phoenix: What was his motive ?

Alyssa: Marik's goal is to become the new Pharaoh of Egypt. And if I didn't go along with his plan, he will kill anyone who comes in contact with me. Including our children [sobs]. There was also a last expection included in with the murder, I was to become his evil queen as he ruled Eygpt.

Phoenix: [in though: This doesn't look good on my lawyer record]

Alyssa: I told you who killed my husband, what more do you want!

Phoenix: I need one mere piece of information. Let's go back to Domino Maya.

Maya: Ok.

* * *

><p>[Move]<p>

[Alyssa's & Atem's House]

November 30th, 3:00pm

Domino City

Alyssa's & Atem House

* * *

><p>Phoenix: I guess Dick Gumshoe hasn't rapped up his end of the investigation yet.<p>

[Yugi appears]

Phoenix: Hi, are you one of Alyssa's family members ?

Yugi: Yes. Who are you ?

Phoenix: Oh... my name is Phoenix. Phoenix Wright.

Maya: And I'm Maya.

Yugi: I'm Yugi Muto, nice to meet you.

* * *

><p>[Talk]<p>

[Alyssa]

* * *

><p>Phoenix: What relations do you have with Alyssa ?<p>

Yugi: Brother-in-law.

Phoenix: What kind of person was Alyssa ?

Yugi: Well, lately she's been acting; well; strange. Seaking out of the house a lot. Not spending time with the family.

Phoenix: Thank you Yugi. I will use this brand new infomation for her court trial tomorrow.

Yugi: [surprised] Wait! Court trial ?!

Phoenix: Yes. She was arrested for her husband's murder. And I'm her appointed lawyer.

Yugi: [sarcastic] You've got to be kidding me.

Phoenix: The trial is at 2:00pm tomorrow, if you want to come to the trial, feel free.

Yugi: Thank you.

* * *

><p>November 31th, 1:59pm<p>

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 1

* * *

><p>Yugi: Alyssa.<p>

Alyssa: Oh.. Yugi. You came.

Yugi: We're family, and that's all that matters now. I've told the rest of the family about the situation. All of us thinks your not guilty. We all came to support you. No matter what the outcome.

Alyssa: [looking down, whispers] Thanks.

Phoenix: I just want to ask you 1 last time. It really wasn't you who killed your husband, correct ?

Alyssa: [honest] No, it wasn't. I leave it in your hands Phoenix.

Phoenix: Very well. I have your honesty Ms. Alyssa.

Officer: Will the defentend and her lawyer, please enter the courtroom!

[Alyssa, Phoenix and Maya walks into the courtroom]

Yugi: Good luck Alyssa!

Alyssa: [in though: I'm gonna need luck]

* * *

><p>November 31th, 2:00pm<p>

District Court

Courtroom No. 4

* * *

><p>[Inside the courtroom]<p>

[People talking soundclip]

[Judges gavel smack soundclip]

* * *

><p>Judge: Court is now is session for the trial of Alyssa Muto.<p>

Phoenix: The defense is ready, your honor.

Godot: ... Aaah, better!

Phoenix: Godot is in on this trial too.

Godot: Tright, we meet again.

Phoenix: You calling me that name is getting pretty old.

Godot: I want my victory this time, Tright. [takes a sip of coffee]

Phoenix: [sighs] Let's just get started please, your honor.

Judge: Now then Mr. Godot, please summon your first witness.

[Tea Muto in the witness stand]

Godot: Let's start with the basics, shall we ? Name and Occupation ?

Tea: My name is Tea Muto and I'm a duelist.

Godot: Witness, tell to the court you're testimony about the day of the murder.

Tea: Okay.

[Witness Testimony soundclip]

* * *

><p>Witness Testimony - The Murder<p>

Tea

-It was about 4:15 in the evening, I was playing with Alyssa's & Atem's two children Ash and Misty.

-When I heard a strange noise coming from upstairs, I went up to check on the noise, and to my surprise I see Alyssa with the Millennium Rod.

-Then I spotted on the floor was Atem... dead.

-The end of the Millennium Rod was converted into a dagger, with blood on it.

-Alyssa hears me in the doorway, but when Alyssa turned around. I saw her eye were blank.

-It was like she wasn't herself, almost mind-control like.

-So I ran downstairs, called the police, grabbed Ash&Misty and ran out the door.

-I didn't want to take the chance of Alyssa going after her own kids. Not like that.

[End Of Testimony]

* * *

><p>Judge: Hmm...<p>

Godot: Well, there you have it, your honor. There is really no point -

[Phoenix's "Objection" soundclip]

Phoenix: During my investigation, I found this note at the crime scene. It says "Looks I'm the Pharaoh now."

[Godot "Objection" soundclip]

Godot: That note could have be written by anyone in that house, it couldn't have just appeared on the table by magic.

Phoenix: Magic is not real, come on


End file.
